Hello
by BlackAngel8
Summary: lest die story einfach selbst .... summary würde zu viel verraten


Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören J.K.R, das „Gedicht" mir.

Hello

Eine junge Frau, Anfang zwanzig betrat die Hallen von Hogwarts. Suchend glitt ihr Blick über die Schülerreihen hinweg, bis hin zum Lehrertisch. Ihr Blick blieb an einem älteren Mann mit schwarzen Haaren hängen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er verließ die große Halle, ohne das irgendjemand ausser der jungen Frau Notiz davon genommen hätte.

Er schritt zum Verbotenen Wald und tauchte ein in dessen Dunkelheit und bewegte sich durch diese hindurch. Auf einer Lichtung blieb er stehen und blickte direkt in die Sonne. Die Strahlen wärmten sein Gesicht, und er kam sich unendlich alt vor, vier Jahre waren vergangen und nun sah er sie endlich wieder. Er atmete die frische Luft ein und genoss einen Moment lang das Gefühl, was sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. 

Arme schlossen sich von hinten um ihn, ein Körper schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Minuten verharrten die beiden Personen so, bis sich die junge Frau von ihm löste. 

„Hast du mich vermisst?" er antwortete ihr nicht, blieb stumm. „Sag, hast du mich vermisst?" langsam drehte er sich um. „Jeden Tag tut es mehr weh." „Es war nicht deine Schuld, du weißt es musste so sein, es war nicht anders gewollt." Wieder blieb es still zwischen ihnen. Er wandte sich wieder gen Sonne und lies seine Augen über die vor ihm liegende Landschaft gleiten. Hogwarts, gutes altes Hogwarts. Es würde immer da sein, eine Welt ohne Hogwarts war für ihn nicht möglich, Hogwarts war der Ort, an dem jeder gerne Zuflucht suchte. Die Landschaften verzauberten einen, ganz ohne Magie und doch war es, als ob ein Zauber in der Luft lag. Er hörte seinen Herzschlag, hörte sein leises Aus- und Einatmen. Gefühle zu beachten war nie seine Stärke gewesen, doch hatte er gelernt, sie zuzulassen. Zwar war er seinen Schülern gegenüber immer noch kaltherzig und steif, doch gestand er sich selbst Fehler ein. 

Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so tief sein Inneres berühren? Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen, konnte es sich nicht erklären, da er es selbst nicht begriff. 

Die junge Frau legte den Kopf leicht schräg, so dass ihr das Haar über die Schulter fiel. „Woran denkst du?" „Wie soll mein Leben weitergehen? Ich fühle die Leere stärker als zuvor."

Sie senkte den Blick und schaute auf das Gras zu ihren Füßen. Auch sie hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage, wollte das Geschehene ungeschehen machen, zu spät. Es würde niemals mehr wie früher, doch noch wollte sie kämpfen, nicht einfach so aufgeben, sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er sich selbst zerstörte. Es gab für sie eigentlich nur einen Weg, und dieser würde ihr nicht leicht fallen. Es war ihr noch nie leicht gefallen Menschen zu verletzen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Und bei diesem Mann war es leider unvermeidlich. Sie wollte ihn nicht quälen, doch sie musste seinen Schmerz beenden, sie konnte ihn nicht weiter leiden lassen. 

„Erinnerst du dich an damals? Wie es passiert ist?" Er bewegte seinen Kopf zu einem leichten Nicken, er verstand worauf sie hinauswollte. „Du darfst dich nicht verrennen, an Erinnerungen festhalten, das ist nicht gut. Du schadest dir nur selbst." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte diese leicht. „Bitte lass los, bitte hör auf und lass die Vergangenheit ruhen." „Wie soll ich sie ruhen lassen?" fuhr er sie an und drehte sich um. Seine Augen funkelten erbost auf und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzehrt. „Wie soll ich die Vergangenheit vergessen? Wie soll ich _dich _vergessen? Sag mir wie?" Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, liefen ihre Wangen hinab. „Nicht nur dir bereitet all dies Kummer, glaub mir, nicht nur dir." Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Lichtung in ein schwummriges Licht und lies alles anders aussehen. Licht veränderte die Formen, die Personen. Schweigend standen sie da, keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen, hatte Angst, das vorhandene zu zerstören. Sie wussten es war ein letzter Augenblick, eine letzte Begegnung.

Sein Atem wurde wieder ruhiger, er konnte sie nun anschauen. Sie war genauso makellos wie vor vier Jahren, sie war schon immer perfekt gewesen. Eine Zauberin von hohem Rang, oder hatte er sich geirrt? Er irrte nie, dessen war er sich schon immer sicher gewesen. Und doch, was wenn er sich dieses eine Mal geirrt hatte, er würde es sich nicht eingestehen können.

Er wollte an sie glauben, wollte all dies nicht, und doch war auch er schwach.

# Flach-Back #

Ein 18 Jähriges Mädchen lief durch die Flure Hogwarts, hinunter zum Kerker. Vor einer Tür blieb sie stehen und klopfte. Sie wartete nicht ab und öffnete die Tür. Ihr Atem stockte und in ihrer Kehle stieg ein Schrei auf, welcher jedoch ungehört blieb. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war grausam, er brannte sich in ihr Gedächtnis. Keuchend und zitternd näherte sie sich den am Boden liegenden Gestalt. Sie wagte ihren Augen nicht zu traun' und doch, es bestand kein Zweifel. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lagen Ronald Weasly und seine Schwester Ginny, beide tot. Sie hatte gewusst das es so kommen würde, er hatte sie töten müssen, da sie hohes Ansehen bei Voldemort erlangt hatten. Am Anfang hatte sie immer gedacht, Draco Malfoy würde zu einem Todesser werden, doch sie hatte schnell lernen müssen, dass sie sich auch irren konnte. Sie stolperte in das Schlafzimmer und heiße Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen. Das Mädchen fiel auf die Knie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Was wusste sie von der Liebe? Viel, sie wusste was es hieß, sich einem Menschen hinzugeben und ihn vollkommen zu lieben, ohne wenn und aber, gegen alle Regeln. Sie hatte es nicht ändern können, sie wusste er musste die beiden töten, und so besiegelte er sein Todesurteil gleich mit. Als Todesser einen anderen Todesser zu töten war unmöglich geworden und sollte es doch einer tun, würde dieser mit sterben. Voldemort hatte einen fatalen Zauberspruch entwickelt. 

Ihr Geliebter war ein Spion, ein Spion der sein Leben seiner Mission opferte. 

Sie hatten zu spät bemerkt, was sie für einander empfanden, zu spät bemerkt, wie viel sie einander bedeuteten. Die Monate waren schnell verstrichen und das ende kam viel zu früh. 

Sie hatte ihren Geliebten sterben lassen müssen, sie selbst hätte es nicht tun können, sie war damals noch zu unerfahren und schwach. Und sie hätte ihr Leben ohne nachzudenken für ihn geopfert, hätte sie gekonnt.

# Flash Back Ende #

„Es tut mir leid, all die Jahre über bin ich umhergeirrt, wollte dich nicht aufgeben, und nun, wo ich dich treffe, weiß ich das es unser letztes Treffen ist." Severus blickte sie direkt an. „Du weißt, ich werde dich immer lieben, aber du musst jetzt stark sein und einen neuen Pfad einschlagen, so wie ich mein Leben weiterleben muss." Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sanft küsste sie ihn. „Du musst jetzt gehen, du hast hier schon zu lange verweilt." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese. „Leb wohl!"

Hermine lies den Wind durch ihre Haare wehen und blickte auf Severus Gestalt die sich mit dem untergehenden Licht der Sonne auflöste. Wieder rannen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab, sie hatte ihn schon vor vier Jahren nicht gehen lassen wollen, doch sie hatte die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass er gehen musste. Heute hatte sie ihn endlich gefunden, um ihn zu aus seiner 'Traumwelt Hogwarts' zu 'befreien'. Zu lange war er ihr als Geist erschienen, er konnte sie nicht vergessen und sie konnte ihn wiederum nicht vergessen, doch sie spürte, das die Entscheidung und sein Abschied das einzig richtige gewesen waren. Sie würden sich wiedersehen!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Scheingestalt dieser Welt,

von uns gegangen Jahre zuvor.

Verweilst unter uns,

und doch kommt der Tag,

an dem du mich endgültig verlassen musst.

Ich werde weiterleben,

mit der Gewissheit,

dass ich eines Tages wieder vor dir stehen werde.

(By: S.Beukelmann, 26.09.2003)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

* Fin * 

Mal wieder 'ne Story von mir, ist sehr kurz ausgefallen und evtl. wird sie nicht ganz klar.

Hier noch mal eine Kurzerklärung. Severus ist vor vier Jahren verstorben, da er als Todesser (Spion für Dumbledore) zwei andere Todesser getötet hat. Er konnte sich mit seinem Tod jedoch nicht abfinden, da er anfing Hermine zu lieben, und diese ihn. So verweilte er also in der Welt der Lebenden, allerdings in gewisser Weise in einer anderen Ebene. Hermine „findet" ihn und verabschiedet sich von ihm, bis sie selbst sterben wird.

So, noch irgendwelche Fragen? Einfach stellen!

Inspiriert hat mich das Lied „Hello" von Evanescence, darum auch der Titel. Obwohl das Lied ja mehr oder weniger einen anderen Aspekt vertritt. Obwohl ich die Stelle „Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to hello" eher verwendet habe als das gesammte Lied.

Danke fürs lesen, liebe Grüße, Svenja / BlackAngel8


End file.
